Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Momiji-Bunny
Summary: The final standoff between Riku and Sora...


Can't Fight the Moonlight  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG (violence)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Squaresoft do. I also don't own the song Can't Fight the Moonlight' that is sung by LeAnn Rimes.  
Warning: This is somewhat AU, it also has a few spoilers. Most of the spoilers involve characters, not events.  
Thanks to: Thank you Joey (my little brother), this fic was all his idea. We where driving in the car one day and the song Can't Fight the Moonlight came on. At the time I didn't know who sang it, but I was thinking it would make a great Sailor Moon fic, he said it would be better as a Kingdom Hearts fic. He then started going into detail about how it should be, and since I'm the writer, not him, I ended up creating this. So please note that the main plot of this fic is entirely his idea. Thanks Jo-Bear!  
Authors note: I did change a bit from Joey's original idea, but not much. He thinks I should continue the fic, but I kind of like the ending. Please tell me what you think!!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~_Under a lover's sky   
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_~  
  
Sora carried his items to the counter, setting them in front of Dewey, I think this is it.  
All right, Dewey nodded, placing Sora's order into a paper bag, five potions, ten high potions, and six ethers? That comes to 1325.  
Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out the munny,   
BOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!  
Sora dropped the munny onto the counter in his shock, it rolled to the ground, spilling across the floor, What was that?  
Huey and Luey looked around the room, watching to see where the munny had rolled to, Uncle Donald?  
Donald ran from Sora's side to stare out the window, The Synthesis Shop!  
Sora rushed to the window as well, eyes widening at the sight of flames spilling from the building next door, Oh no! It's on fire, we have to go help!  
Donald looked up at him in disbelieve,   
Sora shrugged. Cast Watterga or Blizzaga, just do something! he yelled, running from the shop, Goofy following.  
Uncle Donald! Huey, Dewy, and Louie screamed as they struggled to gather up all of the munny, What if the fire spreads? What do we do?  
Donald looked at his frightened nephews, Just get as far away as you can, try to get a Gummi ship, anything.  
The boys nodded, Yes Uncle Donald. They joined their uncle as he ran from the building, each sparing one last glance for their lost merchandise.  
  
~_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to you're heart_~  
  
Sora looked around sadly, Moogle bodies littered the ground. Their once brightly colored pom poms now covered in a gray film, Goofy! See if there are any survivors, give them a potion if there are!  
Goofy nodded, Garsh, I just hope no heartless come.  
Donald began casting Waterga at the burning building, Sora! This isn't working, something isn't right with this fire, it's not going out.  
Leon stepped out of the shadows, his permanent frown more pronounced, They must have been working on those candles again. They've been working on creating candles that won't go out, even under magical attack. Something must have gone wrong.  
You think? Donald muttered sarcastically as he tried a Blizzaga attack.  
Sora shook his head sadly, What are we going to do? If the fire spreads people could be killed, homes and businesses will be lost.  
Pinocchio screamed from across the square,   
Oh no! Jiminy looked over at the wooden boy, We have to save him, he's flammable!  
Sora leaped into the air, Pinocchio! I'm coming! Using glide he soared over the flames, landing beside the frightened puppet.  
Pinocchio clung to the older boy, Please help me.  
Sora wrapped his arms around the puppet before once again gliding over the fire, Go with Donald's nephews! Get away from here.  
Pinocchio nodded, running after the three ducks, Jiminy, please find my father! He screamed before jumping into the Gummi ship the triplets had found.  
Jiminy jumped from Sora's shoulder, I'm going to go find Geppeto!  
Sora watched as his small friend ran past the flame covered building, Good luck.  
Donald continued his efforts of driving back the flames, ignoring Leon's warnings.  
Sora watched in terror as the flames began leaping from the building, Kairi! Where is she? We have to find her!  
Just as he said this he noticed a dark shape begin to emerge from the smoke, it's shadow-like form marred only by the heart cutout in it's chest.  
  
~_There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)   
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_ ~  
  
A Heartless! Donald screamed, raising his wand in warning, We have to stop it!  
Sora nodded, lifting his Keyblade in a defensive manner, Goofy! Prepare to fight!  
Goofy looked up from his final patient, Garsh, I thought that guy was long gone.  
Leon laughed sarcastically, as Goofy stood up, the Moogle running off to join it's friends on the Gummi ship, The heartless never die, their energy just disperses to be reformed later.  
Hmph, still giving Heartless lessons? Cloud stepped out of the Gummi ship that had landed just as the triplets had taken off, Don't you think you should be trying to dispose of this guy instead of talking?  
Leon smiled, Then let's get started.  
Both boys ran towards the creature, cutting down the Shadows that had surrounded their master.  
Sora looked up at the brightly colored Gummi ship, Wakka? Titus? Selphie?  
Sora's three friends emerged from the ship, each clutching tightly to their weapons.  
Titus ran up to Sora, How are you?  
Sora looked back at the burning building and the Heartless his friends where struggling to fight, I've been better.  
What we do'n stand'n round here? Wakka walked over to his two friends, spinning his blitzball on his finger, Let's get that guy!  
Selphie skipped up behind him, Yeah, come on!  
The three friends ran to join the battle, each striking at Heartless with their respective weapons.  
Donald called, directing the magic at Sora, Sora, there are more Heartless coming, we have to stop them!  
Sora nodded, dashing towards a Defender, Goofy! Go get that Darkball!  
Goofy slammed his shield into the Darkball in reply, The Darkside isn't weakening! I'm going to try and help Leon and Cloud.  
Sora nodded distractedly as he slashed at a Fat Bandit, dodging the flames that spewed from it's mouth, No! You're making it worse!  
The Fat Bandit continued to happily spew flames, a Red Nocturne joining in on the fire fight.  
Donald dove to the side as a Wyvern dove at him, He cast towards a Wizard that had begun to cast a Fire spell.  
Yuffie appeared beside Leon and Cloud, I see you two can't do anything without me.  
Leon rolled his eyes before going back to his battle with the Darkside.  
Leon felt a warm tingly feeling engulf him as the healing magic wrapped around his body.  
Yuffie called happily, Glad to see you could join us!  
Aerith lowered her staff, Are you injured at all?  
Yuffie shook her head, Nope! I'm in perfect health- AHHHHH!  
Aerith watched in horror as Yuffie's heart was pulled from her body, it glowed for a moment before being snatched up by a Wight Knight,   
Sora looked towards he screaming girl, Aerith? What happened?  
Yuffie! She... she's gone! Aerith felt tears stream down her face.  
Leon yelled, Stop crying and FIGHT!  
Aerith nodded, raising her staff at the offending Wight Knight, You are going to suffer!  
Slowly a shadow crept up behind her, going unnoticed by all. As Aerith struck the Wight Knight with Thundaga she felt a sudden sharp pain. Looking down she had just enough time to notice the tiny Heartless giddily clutching her shining heart before she collapsed on the ground, her body dissolving into multi-colored sparks.  
Cloud looked towards Aerith before running towards her disappearing form, Aerith! No, I can't lose you again!  
  
~_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you._~  
  
You won't have to, Riku appeared behind the blond youth, You can join her!  
Cloud rose to his feet, preparing to fight the Ansem controlled boy, Why? Why are you doing this?  
  
~_(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win_~  
  
Riku grinned before stabbing his sword into Clouds body,   
Wakka turned away from his fight with a knight as his old friend came into view,   
Riku smiled innocently,   
Wakka stepped forward, prepared to launch his blitzball at his treasonous friend, You're goin' down!  
  
~_Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_ ~  
  
Riku laughed as the Knight Wakka had been fighting snatched the orange haired boy's heart from his body, Ooohh, poor Wakka.  
Titus cried out as he saw his friend fall to the ground, No! Wakka! Riku, stop this!  
Riku grinned, watching patently as a Search Ghost snuck up behind the angry boy, Bye, Titus.  
Titus turned away sharply as he felt the Heartless' hand reach for him,   
The Search Ghost struck at Titus, tearing the boys heart from his small body.  
Riku laughed as Titus fell to the ground, his body joining Wakka's as they dissolved, Selphie, are you all alone?  
Selphie looked around frightened, Riku? Why are you doing this?  
As I told your sword welding friend, Riku smiled,   
Selphie wiped away the tears that streamed down her face, Fine, I'm ready.  
Riku nodded happily, That's good. Then I can kill you myself.  
Selphie stood still as the older boy approached, Please wake up Riku.  
I am awake, Riku snarled as he struck at the small girl, grabbing her glowing heart as it flew from her collapsed body.  
Leon looked back in just enough time to see his final companions heart be ripped from her body,   
The Darkside took advantage of Leon's momentary distraction to attack. In seconds Leon had joined his friends in the land of the Heartless.  
Goofy continued to struggle with the Darkside, desperately trying to avenge his friends, I will stop you!  
The Darkside looked down at the knight only to have the final blow by the shield bring it to it's knees.  
Goofy smiled ruefully as he watched to Darkside dissolve, Sora, I'll go after those Heartless, you go find Kairi.  
Sora nodded, All right, thank you.  
  
~_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it_~  
  
That won't be necessary, Riku pulled Kairi from behind him, she's right here.  
Sora turned to face Riku, nearly screaming as he saw Donald fall to the ground, a Powerwild holding the bright heart, No! Why are you doing this?  
Riku smiled, pushing Kairi forward as he approached Sora, Why not?  
Sora choked back tears as he noticed Goofy's heart being held tightly in the hands of a Gargoyle, Please stop!  
Riku looked around dispassionately, Looks like you're all alone.  
Sora followed Riku's gaze, realizing all of his friends where now lost, their hearts in Riku's evil hands, Please! Riku, just stop!  
Riku shook his head with mock sadness, Not until this is finished.  
Sora's mouth opened in a silent scream as Riku raised his sword over his head then bringing it down into Kairi, Kairi! No!  
Kairi's eyes widened in surprise as she watched her heart fly from her body, Riku... why?  
Sora cried out as his best friends body collapsed, Riku! You... I can't believe you could do that! Kairi! Why? Why Kairi?!  
Riku grinned down at his younger adversary, his conceit not allowing him to see the angry gleam that had entered Sora's eyes, She was in my way.  
Sora lifted his Keyblade, driving it into Riku, You are evil! You aren't Riku!  
Riku looked down at the Keyblade in disbelieve, Sora? Wha...  
Sora fell to his knees beside Riku, barely taking notice of the disappearance of the Heartless now that their master lay dyeing, Riku... I'm sorry... oh no.  
Riku looked up at his friend sadly, his body now free of Ansem, Sora, it's all right. You did what you had to. :cough: Please, stop... Ansem... :cough: Please...  
Sora nodded as tears streamed down his face, He clung to his friend as the last of Riku's life drained away, Riku, I'm sorry.  
  
~_You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it_~  
~_The End_~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Finished: 2/10/03


End file.
